


just one of those days

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Spanking, Strap-On, and it's in character, it's not as creepy as it sounds I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: It’s been one of those days. The kind of day that leaves Alex’s shoulders hanging heavy and her eyelids heavier. (Spoiler alert: Olivia helps her out.)





	just one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> This story has daddy kink. It's the less-squicky, Daddy Dom variety. And I tried to make it true to the characters and show them shifting in and out of their roles during the sex scene.
> 
> Just be careful reading is all.

It’s been one of those days. The kind of day that leaves Alex’s shoulders hanging heavy and her eyelids heavier. Her feet are aching in her heels from standing during closing arguments, and the bench behind the prosecution’s table hadn’t done her lower back any favors. None of it had mattered, though. The jury had come back with a ‘Not Guilty’ verdict in less than half an hour.

Alex sighs, allowing herself to lean on the elevator wall as it crawls slowly up toward the tenth floor. Everyone at the 1-6 had known this case was a long shot. Contrasting witness statements, messy timelines, almost no hard evidence, and the victim hadn’t been willing to testify. Although she’d tried her best—she had won cases with less—it simply hadn’t been enough.

The elevator shudders to a stop. With a soft groan, Alex pushes off the wall and puts her weight back on her feet, dragging herself into the hallway. When she arrives at her apartment door and fumbles the lock open, she realizes none of the living room lights are on. That’s even more of a disappointment. Even though she’d known Olivia was on call, she had selfishly hoped her girlfriend would be waiting at home to offer a hug and whispered words of comfort.

Alex closes the door, dropping her purse onto the table by the entrance. She’ll have to settle for taking her shoes off, lying on the couch with some quiet music, and resting a cold compress on her puffy eyes. Makeup could only do so much to disguise the tears she’d shed in the women’s bathroom. Even after years of doing this job, some cases still get to her this way.

Stepping out of her heels and hanging her coat on the rack, Alex heads for the sofa in her stocking feet. Maybe the compress isn’t worth going to the kitchen for. The couch looks tempting as it is. Her blazer finds its way over the back of the cushions, and she props her legs up on the couch’s armrest, draping her elbow over her eyes.

“Not coming to bed, I see.”

Alex jerks up with a start, but her surprise is quickly replaced by relief. Olivia is standing in the hallway that leads to their bedroom, leaning against the wall with one raised arm. Her short hair is tousled, slightly damp from the shower, but instead of pajamas, she’s wearing a pair of faded, paint-spackled jeans. Her lazy jeans, Olivia calls them, with her worn-down, brown leather belt threaded through the loops.

“I was,” Alex lies, blinking to clear her head. Her mind is all kinds of fuzzy tonight. “I didn’t know you were home. Your shoes weren’t by the door.”

“Uh-huh.” Olivia enters the room, thumbs tucked into the belt Alex had been staring at. “So if I’d stayed late at work, I wouldn’t have come home to find you passed out on the couch in your court clothes?”

Alex exercises her right to remain silent. Olivia, however, seems to take that as an admission of guilt.

“Mmhmm. That’s what I thought.” She leans over the back of the couch, resting both elbows next to Alex’s blazer. “You need to take better care of yourself, babygirl.”

Babygirl. It’s not one of Olivia’s typical terms of endearment for her. Coming from someone else, it would almost feel demeaning for a grown woman like herself. But she and Olivia have an understanding. The nickname is really more of a question… or perhaps an offer. An offer to help relieve her stress for the next few hours before bed.

It’s an offer Alex isn’t sure she can refuse. But she needs to think about it first—needs to decide if she’s up for it.

“I thought taking care of me was your job?”

“True,” Olivia chuckles. She circles the couch, picking up Alex’s feet and setting them in her lap as she takes a seat. She starts to rub them without being asked, and Alex groans as the pads of Olivia’s strong thumbs dig into her arches.

“It’s criminal how good that feels,” she mumbles.

“Then you’d better lock me up.”

Alex gives Olivia a reproachful look, one the detective doesn’t seem to mind.

“Sorry. Bad day for that joke?”

“You have no idea.”

“Whatever happened, I’m sure you did your best. That’s all anyone can ask.”

Logically, Alex knows that’s true. She had done everything in her power to win the case and serve justice, but in her field, effort doesn’t always equal results. Honestly, it’s more like a never-ending upward trudge of failure and disappointment.

“I’ll be fine… oh, no more. My feet are too tender.”

Olivia lets go of her foot and moves on to her calves instead, massaging them through the stockings.

“As I was saying, I’ll be fine. I just need some time.”

“What you need is a good night’s sleep,” Olivia says.

“If only,” Alex sighs. Over-the-counter sleeping pills don’t even work for her anymore, and she doesn’t want a strong prescription. Honestly, the only thing that reliably puts her out is a good old fashioned orgasm.

And the more she turns Olivia’s words over in her head, the closer she comes to accepting the offer hanging between them. Days like this are exactly why she submits herself to Olivia.

“Olivia?”

“Hmm?”

“You can take off my stockings. If you want to.”

“I think  _ you _ want me to,” Olivia points out, but she does slide her fingertips up along Alex’s legs to find the bands that hold them up. Soon, she’s slipping Alex’s stockings down and off, letting them flutter to the floor.

“Thank you…” Alex pauses, holding Olivia’s gaze, seeking reassurance in her lover’s dark brown eyes. “Daddy.”

Surprise registers on Olivia’s face, but only for the briefest of moments. Then, she smiles. “You’re welcome, babygirl.”

It’s taken a while for them to chart their path through these waters. It skates close to some pretty dangerous rocks for both of them, considering their jobs, and also Olivia’s family history. But now, they know the route by heart.

As Alex welcomes Olivia’s weight on top of her, wrapping her in an embrace, she sighs with relief. It is utterly freeing to let Olivia take on the role of caretaker, guide, and protector. Alex prefers to think of it that way, rather than literally. She is simply Olivia’s, and while she is, she doesn’t have to worry about her failures, or anything else.

Alex tilts her chin up, parting her lips a little, and Olivia accepts the invitation to kiss her. Olivia’s mouth is soft and warm and tastes like mint from her lingering toothpaste. The familiarity helps.

When they finally break apart, it’s only so Olivia can murmur, “Lift your arms up, babygirl. Let’s get your shirt off.”

Obediently, Alex lifts her arms. After one more kiss, a kiss that feels far too short, Olivia starts unfastening the buttons of her blouse, revealing the black bra underneath. She doesn’t remove it right away, tracing the upper edges instead with her fingertips, following the swell of Alex’s breasts.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Alex doesn’t feel it right now—but the glow on Olivia’s face has her questioning herself. She trembles as her blouse comes off, and not just from the cool air caressing her skin.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Olivia says, reading her mind. “I’ll warm you up.”

She presses her palms against Alex’s stomach, and Alex gasps. Olivia’s hands are incredibly warm.

“Can I bring you to work?” she jokes. “You’re like my own personal heating pad.”

A grin spreads across Olivia’s face. “I don’t think Petrovsky would appreciate seeing me feel you up in court.” Her expression turns serious once more, her brow tightening, her lips turning down into a frown. “But you shouldn’t be joking around with me. You were going to pass out on the couch without doing anything to take care of yourself. Weren’t you?”

With the way Olivia’s fingers are tracing the tops of her breasts, Alex almost forgets she’s supposed to answer. Her mouth is failing her yet again.

“Yes...”

“Yes…?”

Alex sighs in defeat. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Which means you’re a tense mess right now. And  _ I  _ have to be the one to take care of you.”

Heat fills Alex’s cheeks. She does feel a little guilty about that. Olivia is always taking care of her, and though she tries her best to return the favor (she isn’t the only one who has to take breaks from her job to cry in the women’s restroom), sometimes she wishes she could do more.

“I’m sorry,” she says, completely out of character.

Olivia doesn’t seem to mind. She bends down, kissing the tip of Alex’s nose. “Don’t be sorry. But that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of your punishment.”

At the word ‘punishment’, Alex feels herself clench. She isn’t entirely sure which part is the most cathartic: the punishment itself and the purging of awful thoughts that comes with it, or the sweet, soothing words of praise and encouragement Olivia whispers to her afterward.

Tonight, she definitely needs both.

“Of course not, Daddy.”

Olivia gives her a look of approval, plus one more grazing kiss on the lips. “Then roll over, flip up your skirt, and pull down your panties.”

As soon as Olivia shifts her weight, kneeling on the other side of the couch, Alex does so. She flips onto her stomach, pulling her skirt up and her underwear down. She feels exposed with her backside bared, even though half of her clothes are still on—especially since her underwear can no longer conceal her wetness. No matter what Olivia does to her, her body always has a very noticeable reaction.

“Hmm.” Olivia’s fingertips trail up along her naked thighs, following familiar paths. “Looks like you’re expecting a reward instead of a punishment, huh, babygirl?”

Alex gasps as Olivia touches some of the slick trails leaking down her legs. She isn’t sure how she’s gotten this soaked this quickly, but she thinks it has something to do with Olivia’s voice, so low and sure and commanding. There’s simply no room to question it, or to resist it.

“I’m not expecting anything.”

“… not expecting anything…”

“… Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Olivia gives her rear a light pat, not hard enough to be a spank, but teasing enough to make Alex gasp.

“Remember your word, sweetheart?”

Alex exhales. Olivia always asks, even though there’s no chance she’ll forget.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then hold still. You get ten for almost falling asleep out of bed. Ten more for not texting me sooner about your rough day.”

That last infraction is a little unfair. Alex had simply been too emotionally exhausted to message Olivia on the way home. But she gets the sense that Olivia knows that already, and is actually forgiving her for it instead of punishing her.

“Ready, babygirl?”

Alex nods, then rests her cheek on her folded arms.

“I need a verbal answer,” Olivia says.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Privately, Alex can’t help but wonder just how many times Olivia is going to insist on dragging those words out of her. It’s embarrassing and arousing at the same time, as her burning face and the ache in her core can both attest.

“That’s my girl.”

Alex feels a sharp jolt straight in her clit as the sound of metal jingling hits her ears. Olivia is undoing her belt buckle and removing it from her pants. She hears the whisper of leather as Olivia folds it in half, then feels it for herself as Olivia drags the edge of the belt up along the back of her right thigh.

“Hope you don’t have to sit too often tomorrow,” she teases. “I’m not going easy on you.”

The first blow is low, across the bottom curve of Alex’s cheeks. She flinches, hissing a little, and then melts as the sharp sting softens into a tingling, blossoming warmth. It was only a warm-up, but receiving a spanking like this still takes some adjustment.

“Count them out for me, babygirl. How many is that?”

“One,” Alex gasps.

“One…”

“…One, Daddy.”

Olivia leans over her, pressing a wet kiss to the back of her neck. “Good. Keep holding still, just like that.”

Alex waits patiently, but Olivia keeps her in suspense for several moments before cracking the belt over her ass again. This time, the bright stripe of pain is a little higher, in the middle of her backside. She twitches, but manages to keep from squirming or crying out.

“Two, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

The third slap comes on the left side, just beneath her hip. It’s high enough that it hurts more, but not so high that it doesn’t melt into bliss afterward. This time, Alex can’t quite stifle a whimper. Then again, Olivia hasn’t forbidden her from making noise.

“Three, Daddy.”

The next several strikes come in quick succession. As Alex counts them out—four, five, six, seven—they get harder and land faster. With less of a break, her skin starts to burn under the rough treatment. Just when she’s about to clench her hands into fists to try and withstand the discomfort, Olivia stops, setting the belt aside. Alex can feel it draped across her calves as Olivia kneads the sore cheeks of her backside, trying to soothe some of the hurt.

“Doing okay, Alex?” Olivia asks, and by the use of her real name, Alex knows she’s being serious.

Alex smiles. Even though she hasn’t used her safe word, it’s sweet that Olivia can’t help but check in. “I’m fine,” she says, although she’s surprised to discover that her throat is sore, swollen with what feels like tears. She hadn’t realized she felt like crying, but now that she thinks about it, her eyes are starting to sting too. But it’s not the bad kind of stinging. She almost wants to cry, to let go, to feel that relief.

“Okay. You’re on number eight of twenty.”

Olivia picks up the belt again, this time breaking it across the backs of her thighs.

Alex yelps. There’s less cushioning there, and she can feel the strike clearly before it fades. “Eight, Daddy.”

“That’s it. Good girl. Almost halfway there.”

Olivia gives her two more blows, one on her right side, one on her left. They’re softer, almost meant to tease. Alex finds herself vaguely disappointed.

“Nine, ten. Thank you, Daddy.”

“Thank you? Hmm…” Alex stiffens and whines as Olivia’s fingers dip between her legs, parting the outer lips of her pussy to stroke the soft folds inside. “God, you’re so wet, babygirl. Is this what you’re thanking me for? Turning you on so much?”

Alex knows she should answer, but she can only bite her bottom lip and squirm as Olivia pinches her clit. It’s already slippery and swollen, and Olivia knows just how to stroke it.

Only she doesn’t for long. Instead, two of Olivia’s long, graceful fingers sink inside of her, breaching her entrance without even a hint of resistance. That only makes Alex more embarrassed. No matter how many times the two of them do this, she can never quite shake the thought that it’s  _ wrong _ to be so turned on after being struck with Olivia’s belt.

At least this time it’s the naughty kind of wrong and not the guilty kind.

Her mind fixates back on the belt and not the fingers curling gently inside her as Olivia taps it against her rear. “We’re only halfway through,” Olivia reminds her. “So don’t stop counting.”

Alex takes a deep breath. She has a feeling this is going to be difficult.

_ Crack! _

The belt breaks across her right cheek hard enough to make her see fireworks. Fortunately, Olivia leaves the leather against her blazing skin to offer a bit of coolness afterward. “Ahh… Eleven, Daddy.”

Olivia rewards her with a few thrusts, but in a rhythm that is far too slow to satisfy.

“Good girl. Keep going.”

_ Crack!  _

This time, the pain lashes her left cheek. Alex cries out. As she blinks to banish the bright white starbursts swimming before her, watery tears begin to build in her eyes. They aren’t just tears of physical pain, but emotional exhaustion, the same tears she has been fighting back all day with varying degrees of success.

Finally, she remembers she’s supposed to say something. “Twelve, Daddy.”

The next several blows come one after the other. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen… Alex tries to keep count, but everything is starting to blur. Olivia’s thumb has found her clit even as her other two fingers pump deeper, and Alex can’t help rocking back in search of more.

She doesn’t just want to be punished. She wants to be fucked raw.

“Fuck,” Olivia grunts, her voice more strained than Alex expected. “You’re so warm. So tight. I wish I had my cock right now…”

At the mention of the strap-on, Alex lets out a choked sob. She barely remembers to say “Sixteen” as Olivia hits her front wall, probing the sensitive spot there.

Olivia leans further over her, until Alex can feel the press of Olivia’s breasts against her shoulders and the heat of Olivia’s breath against the back of her neck. The sharp pinch of Olivia’s teeth on the nape is nearly her undoing. She squeezes hard around Olivia’s fingers, rippling on the edge of release.

It’s the next strike of Olivia’s belt that saves her. As it smacks across her left side, Alex regains focus, even as the aching fullness within her doubles. “Seventeen, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Three more.”

Olivia breaks the belt across her right side, in the same place.

“Eighteen, Daddy.”

“Two more.”

The nineteenth blow is the hardest of all. It’s right in the middle of her ass, across several marks that are already sore. She grits her teeth, shaking with pain, pleasure, and desperation.

“Nineteen…”

Olivia pulls her fingers out abruptly, leaving Alex empty. Before Alex can even cry out in protest, the belt taps gently between her legs with a wet, smacking sound.

Alex forgets to count out the last stroke. The tears she has been fighting to hold back finally fall, rolling freely down her cheeks. She weeps into her arms, hips quivering as her peak washes over her. Her shudders start even before Olivia slides back into her. Swift, rhythmic pulses travel through her inner walls, and she clenches around Olivia’s fingers, trying to pull them even deeper.

All the while, Olivia coos beside her ear. “That’s it, babygirl. Come for me. I want everything you’ve got, okay?”

Alex gives Olivia everything she has, spilling wetness into her palm, squeezing greedily at her fingers. The belt is forgotten, and there is only the security of being filled, of breaking beneath Olivia’s hands and being rebuilt again.

As her contractions fade to aftershocks, Alex lowers her hips, melting with absolute relief. A weight has been lifted from her, the same weight that has been pressing down on her chest all day. Olivia has given her that, and the tears that stream from her eyes are ones of gratitude.

It doesn’t matter that she lost the case, that she sometimes fails. The only thing that matters is Olivia’s love. That’s the one sure thing in her life. It’s her lighthouse beacon, her way home.

“Thank you, Liv,” she groans, her voice slightly muffled by the arm of the couch.

Olivia withdraws her fingers slowly, with a wet sucking sound that makes Alex’s clit twitch. “Welcome back, Alex. Feel better?”

“Much.” Alex rolls onto her back again, pulling her panties down and unfastening her skirt too. The bra comes next, so she can enjoy being completely naked.

She’s gratified to see Olivia’s brown eyes widen with interest.

“So… you were saying about the strap-on?”

“Ah.” Olivia looks a little worried, but also undeniably hopeful. “I thought you might be too tired…”

She is, but for Olivia, she’ll stay up a few more minutes. It’s not like she can get much sorer. “Never.”

“Then wait here.”

With a goodbye kiss, Olivia departs from the bedroom, leaving Alex to cool beneath the ceiling fan. Now that she’s on her back, her ass is really starting to hurt, but it’s not an entirely bad kind of pain. It’s almost like the soreness that follows a very satisfying workout… and the freedom she feels inside is more than worth a little stiffness outside.

“Speaking of a little stiffness,” she says as she hears Olivia enter the room again. From how fast she has returned, Alex can’t help but wonder if she jogged the length of the hallway.

“Huh?” Olivia asks, circling the couch again. The tanned shaft of the double-sided cock is sticking out from the fly of her jeans—a visual that has Alex reconsidering just how tired she is.

“Nothing. A bad joke.”

“At my expense?”

“Only a little. Come here?”

This time, it’s Olivia’s turn to obey—although she makes it look like Alex didn’t ask. She arrives at the front of the couch with an obvious swagger in her step, one that Alex knows has both to do with her mood, and the shorter end of the toy resting inside her and rubbing her clit.

Alex spreads her legs, waiting for Olivia to climb back on top of her, but instead, her lover just waits.

“Liv?”

Olivia chuckles. “Who says I’m finished with you, babygirl? You aren’t suddenly in charge here.”

It’s all too easy for Alex to slide back into her role, but this time, it isn't because she feels on the edge of crumbling. It's simply because she wants to. “Yes, Daddy.”

Olivia takes a seat on the open end of the couch again, wrapping her fist around the shaft of the strap-on and giving it a slow pump. “Why don't you hop in my lap? I want to watch you ride.”

Alex blushes. This isn't one of their usual positions. Normally, she likes feeling Olivia’s weight on top of her or Olivia’s strength surging behind her. But she knows  _ exactly _ why Olivia is asking for the change this time. She wants a show.

Gathering her energy, Alex stands up, taking a moment to regain her balance. Her legs are weak and watery from her most recent climax, and her inner thighs are still sticky with the evidence. Even so, she stops in front of Olivia and braces her knees on either side of the detective’s lap. The silicone shaft of Olivia's cock is still resting there, jutting up between their bodies.

“Like this, Daddy?” she asks, resting her hands on Olivia’s shoulders. For such a slender woman, Olivia’s frame has a surprising amount of power packed into it. Alex can feel that power in Olivia's muscles as her arms come up.

“Not quite, baby girl,” Olivia teases. “Spin around for me. I want to see your ass while you ride me.”

Alex sucks in a gasp. That's even more unusual. She and Olivia haven't done reverse cowgirl since… well, she really can't remember. But the thought of Olivia’s hands kneading her backside as she slides up and down is also undeniably appealing. With Olivia holding her hips for balance, Alex manages to turn the other way.

It's strange at first, facing the blank television as Olivia kisses the crook of her shoulder from behind and strokes her bent legs, but when Alex realizes she can see a decent copy of their reflection in the television screen, more wetness floods from within her. She wonders if Olivia has done this on purpose, or whether it's a lucky accident.

Meanwhile, Olivia’s hand slips around her side, cupping between her legs to massage her swollen lips. “Still so wet, babygirl… is this all for me?”

“All for you, Daddy,” Alex breathes, quivering as she watches their reflections. The tip of Olivia’s cock is poised just an inch beneath her entrance. Impatiently, she adds, “Because I want your cock inside me.”

Alex is rewarded with a low groan and the pinch of Olivia’s teeth at the base of her neck. The sound and the sensation are enough to make her shiver, but it's the blunt pressure of Olivia’s cock sliding along her slit that has her whimpering. She knows exactly what Olivia is doing, trying to get the shaft nice and wet before thrusting, but Alex is too impatient. She rocks her ass back, ignoring the way it hurts a little as it rubs against Olivia’s clothed stomach.

“So eager,” Olivia says, but she isn't laughing. Her voice is thick with need instead. “Go ahead, baby. Slide down on Daddy’s cock.”

Alex doesn't need to be told twice. She shifts until the head of the strap-on is resting against her opening, then sinks down.

It takes several short thrusts for her to work the shaft inside herself, but each one drives a little moan from her throat. At this angle, Olivia’s cock is pushing right against her front wall, and thanks to the television, she has a clear view of the gleaming shaft as it disappears inside her.

Soon, she's taken Olivia to the hilt.

“That's my girl,” Olivia says, murmuring the praise against her ear before nipping the sensitive lobe. Alex gasps, then squirms as Olivia’s fingers start circling her clit again, massaging through the hood.

Alex knows she won't last long like this, so she makes it her mission to help Olivia come along with her. She starts rising and falling, grinding her ass back into Olivia’s lap and squeezing tight around the shaft. She knows that if she clenches hard enough, it tugs the section resting inside Olivia and makes the seat slide over her clit.

It works perfectly. Olivia moans, a sound Alex takes as success. She repeats the motion again and again, working as much of the shaft as she can without letting it slip out. The last thing she wants is to be left empty again.

She doesn't need to worry about it. Olivia stops toying with Alex’s clit and seizes her hips, slamming up into her at a rough, rapid pace. Her breaths become short and choppy, and Alex’s toes curl as she fends off her second climax. She doesn't want to come before Olivia. It's always so much better when they hit their peak together.

“Rub your clit for me, babygirl,” Olivia growls by her cheek. “Play with yourself while I fuck you.”

Alex shoves her hand between her legs without a second thought. The moment she touches her clit, however, she knows she’s made a mistake. Despite using a light touch, the brush of her fingers is enough to set her inner muscles shivering around the thick shaft inside her. She wails, unable to pull her fingers away as she ripples and shudders.

Her pleasure only increases as Olivia plunges up into her one final time. Olivia cries out, going impossibly still, and Alex can feel every muscle in her body vibrate with tension. Then, after an infinite moment, all that tension snaps. Olivia comes, hips jogging with short, selfish motions, fingers grasping at Alex’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Alex smiles in satisfaction. As the rest of her own orgasm washes over her, she watches their reflection, trying to memorize how their bodies look joined this way. It's a memory she wants to keep.

Finally, Olivia’s thrusts stop, although her panting doesn't. She sucks in several lungfuls of air before giving Alex’s rear an affectionate pat. “Wow. I think I needed that almost as much as you did.”

Alex lifts off Olivia’s cock and turns around. “Oh, Liv… don't tell me you had a rough day too?”

“We don't have to talk about it,” Olivia protests. “Not after we just came…”

Alex narrows her eyes in suspicion. “Talk,” she says, cuddling up next to Olivia’s side. “Unless  _ you _ want a spanking too.”

Olivia shrugs, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. “Just your run of the mill nutjob, ranting about how ‘bitches’ like me are only good for one thing and ‘dykes’ are a waste of space.”

Alex breathes a sigh of relief. She's been worried it had something to do with Olivia’s biological father, and her illogical (but understandable) fears of turning out like him. “It says something about our jobs that disgusting misogynists and homophobes are just minor annoyances…”

“What about you?” Olivia asks, stroking a lock of stray hair aside and gazing into her eyes. “Cragen told me you lost the case. Sent me home early to make sure you were okay.”

“Cragen’s a good man,” Alex murmurs, “and you are a treasure among women.”

“Huh,” Olivia laughs, “and here I thought I was just a dumb cunt.”

“Oh, please tell me you charged him with something,” Alex says. “I would love to add that case to my docket.”

“Well… you might not want to. Because I might have accidentally slammed a door in his face and broken his nose.”

“Olivia Benson, you didn't.”

“Hey, the law says we have to let perps go to the bathroom, not that we’re required to hold doors open for them on the way out of interrogation. It's not my fault he didn't catch it.”

“I hope you have it on video,” Alex mutters.

“Absolutely.” Olivia cups Alex’s cheek in her hand, caressing her face. “So, how about sharing a bath? I need someone to wash my back.”

“Make it a shower, and you've got a deal.” Alex shifts on the couch, all too aware of the throbbing ache in her rear. “I'm not sure I'll be able to sit comfortably for a while.”

“You're welcome.” Olivia stands and offers Alex her hand, which Alex gratefully accepts. They walk to the master bath hand in hand, fingers linked together.


End file.
